


Then Again

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Post-Season/Series 05, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



Lydia sighed deeply and rolled over onto her stomach on her bed, her freshly painted toenails waving in the air to dry. “I suppose you’re off to meet Scott and the others soon.” She flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder, an aching effort at nonchalance that missed the mark by a mile.

“I have an hour until Braeden is due back in town,” Kira said, rolling onto her side so she could see Lydia more clearly. Her girlfriend always stunned her with her flawless makeup and perfect outfits, but Kira would always think Lydia was the most beautiful when they’re lounging around at home in sweatpants and ponytails, their homework spread out on the bed and empty Coke cans littering the carpet. “You’re welcome to come, you know. You always manage to see things from a different angle.”

Lydia shrugged, examining her perfectly manicured fingernails for imaginary imperfections. “I’m sure _Braeden_ knows more than I do about Malia’s mom. And since you’re Malia’s best friend and Scott is her alpha, she’s got the support she needs.” She softened a bit, mouth turning into a pout. “Not that I don’t want to help her. She just seems a little overwhelmed lately.”

“She is,” Kira said, absentmindedly twirling a strand of Lydia’s hair around her index finger. “But _you_ don’t overwhelm her. Seriously, babe. Come along. We can make it a pack thing.”

“But Liam and Mason won’t be there,” Lydia said stubbornly. “I texted them earlier. And Stiles will be at the station for an hour with his dad.”

Kira rolled her eyes and giggled, moving to straddle the small of Lydia’s back. She ignored Lydia’s half-hearted _hmph_ as she rested her full weight on her. “You’re being weird today. What’s going on?”

“I didn’t know you were talking much to Braeden is all,” Lydia said, enjoying Kira’s soft weight on top of her. “I mean, you’re meeting with your ex-boyfriend and your almost-girlfriend, sweetie. What will the neighbors say?” She tried to inflect humor into her voice, but it came off as stilted.

“Braeden is _not_ my almost-girlfriend,” Kira said with a laugh, cheeks flushing. “She flirted with me once last year and I practically fainted. End of relationship.” She tapped Lydia on the crown of her head before leaning down to kiss her behind the ear. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Please,” Lydia said. “I _never_ get jealous.”

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I wore that little skater dress with those boots Malia lent me,” Kira teased, lips grazing the shell of Lydia’s ear. “You know, if you’re not _jealous_ or anything.”

In a clumsy, giggly movement, Lydia rolled Kira onto her back on the bed, their limbs flailing all over the place and Lydia’s toenail polish _definitely_ smudging. “On second thought,” she said, leaning down, “maybe I _will_ come along.” She pressed a firm kiss to Kira’s lips, making Kira melt into the bed.

“For Malia,” Kira said, grinning wickedly up at her girlfriend.

“Of course,” Lydia said, kissing Kira again. “For Malia.”


End file.
